


[PODFIC] The Happiest Holiday

by AudioFrickBooks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Jewish Danvers Family, Jewish Holidays, Love, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks
Summary: Bookstore owner and local scrooge Alex Danvers refuses to participate in the annual Christmas Village Window Decoration competition.Bakery owner Maggie Sawyer hopes this is the year she can convince her otherwise.A Hallmark movie-inspired Christmas in July fic
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 13





	[PODFIC] The Happiest Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Happiest Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024548) by [murdershegoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdershegoat/pseuds/murdershegoat). 



Happy Hanukkah!! Our gift to you... some fluffy Sanvers holiday goodness. Feedback is welcome, but, please be nice! We're sensitive. Comments and kudos on the author's original work is encouraged!

**Link to Original Work:** [ The Happiest Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024548)

**Author:** [lhknox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox)

**Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Length:** 38 minutes 47 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wEogMO7Ff5KVU5gBTrwLfDIHLiuy1qfv/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
